Mr Right
by Katescape
Summary: Si James nunca ha sido santo de su devoción, ¿por qué, de repente, Lily le ha dicho que sí a salir una noche juntos? A lo mejor, solo a lo mejor, no le cae tan mal. Y, a lo mejor, James resulta ser todo un caballero.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama. **  
**

 **Nota inicial:** Después de casi tres años sin publicar ni un mísero drabble, me entraron ganas de escribir algo de mi pareja preferida en el Potterverso. Kitalice e Insomnio me dieron sendos prompt y aquí estamos. (Soy muy original con los títulos, lo sé). Espero que os guste, babies.

* * *

 **"Mr. Right."**

* * *

 _Maybe I'm your Mr. Right  
Baby, maybe I'm the one you like  
Maybe I'm a shot in the dark  
And you're the morning light_

 **Mr. Right; A Rocket to the Moon**

* * *

—Explícame por qué acepté esto.

—Porque estás completa, absoluta e indudablemente colgada de James Potter.

Lily podía notar la sonrisa de Mary hasta estando de espaldas a su mejor amiga. Mientras se miraba al espejo, con una mueca de disgusto en los labios, no paraba de dar vueltas observando cada ángulo de la chaqueta de cuadros que le había dejado Marlene para la cita. _Cita._ La sola palabra le empezaba a producir urticaria; especialmente, porque para alguien tan afín a las normas como ella, la situación no podía darse con alguien como Potter y, mucho menos, pasada la medianoche.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Seguro que cuando había respondido con un «Como quieras, Potter, como quieras», al acabar la última clase de Pociones antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, seguía bajo el amodorramiento de los vapores del aula. No tenía nada que ver que aquel día James se hubiese lavado el pelo, o que hubiese alcanzado la escalofriante cifra de trescientas treinta y tres peticiones para salir juntos y a solas. Para nada. Aunque, eso sí, la respuesta había sorprendido tanto a Lily, como al otro Gryffindor, que había fruncido el ceño tantísimo que se había convertido en unicejo por unos instantes, antes de alejarse con una sonrisa bobalicona pintada en el rostro.

El reloj marcó las doce y cinco minutos cuando James apareció por el hueco del retrato portando una cesta de mimbre y una capa en tonos plateados.

—Llegas tarde —anunció Lily, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Wow, Evans. ¿Ni un «Buenas noches»? ¿«Me alegro de verte»? ¿«Estás muy guapo, Potter»? —replicó el chico, con sorna, elevando las comisuras de los labios en un gesto divertido—. Vaya modales, para que luego digan de los Premios Anuales.

—Exacto, sigo preguntándome qué estaba comiendo Dumbledore en el momento de tu nombramiento.

—Oh, Lily, mi orgullo. —La mano de James fue derecha a su pecho, dramáticamente—. ¿Por qué te resistes a admitir que tengo el carisma, la inteligencia y el porte perfectos para aparecer con la placa en la foto de la orla? Eso, sin hablar de mi acompañante. Me han dicho que es muy guapa y que hacemos una pareja fantástica.

El bufido de la pelirroja fue acompañado de una sonrisa breve. Aunque le costase admitirlo —y era algo que no pensaba decirle ni tan siquiera a Mary—, a lo largo de los años había desarrollado una tolerancia hacia Potter que hacía que le pareciese hasta divertido. Adorable, incluso. No obstante, no convenía alimentar el ego de James en exceso; y Lily sabía que podía despertar a la bestia con un par de palabras.

—¿Vamos a salir de una vez o tienes pensado hacer un picnic en la Sala Común? —preguntó, obviando el piropo y señalando la cesta con la cabeza—. Porque me podría haber quedado en pijama.

—A pesar de lo mucho que me gustan tus pantalones de unicornios azules (sí, Evans, esos que tienes desde tercero y que te van un poco cortos por los tobillos), tengo un plan mejor para esta noche. —El chico se acercó a ella, tendiéndole el brazo con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Mi lady?

Dudaba que James fuese a aparecerse en dondequiera que hubiese pensado llevarla, sobre todo por las limitaciones que constituían los hechizos sobre Hogwarts, pero Lily no se vio capaz de soltar un comentario mordaz en ese momento, a pesar de lo reacia que era al contacto físico en general. Se limitó a pasar su mano por el antebrazo de James y, de reojo, vislumbró la sonrisa victoriosa del chico. Al momento siguiente, una fina capa de tela traslúcida les cubrió casi por completo, dejando al descubierto sus pies. La pelirroja iba a preguntar por qué tenían que taparse antes siquiera de pisar la calle, cuando un alumno de segundo entró a la Sala Común acompañado de una Slytherin un par de años mayor y James le chistó, adivinando sus intenciones de darle una reprimenda, quitarles puntos y mandarles a la cama.

—¿Ves? Te dije que a estas horas la Sala estaba desierta —dijo el Gryffindor, llevando de la mano a la chica a una mesa despejada, justo a su vera—. Ahora, por fin podré tener mi revancha al Snap Explosivo. Venga, repartes.

Lily no se lo podía creer. Habían pasado a su lado, _estaban_ a su lado, y no parecían percatarse de su presencia. Con cuidado, se giró a James, preguntándole con la mirada qué narices era eso que tenía sobre los hombros. La sonrisa pilla del chico, que llegó hasta sus ojos, le dio la respuesta: esa capa era la razón por la que nadie nunca, en los siete años que llevaban en ese colegio, había conseguido pillarles y restar puntos a los leones. Eran invisibles. La capa les convertía en invisibles. La pelirroja dejó escapar una carcajada de incredulidad y admiración al tiempo que pasaban por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Ahí tenía la inteligencia que había convertido a James Potter en Premio Anual. Había estado delante de sus narices y ni siquiera se lo había olido.

Caminaron por los pasillos; ella siguiendo al chico, que serpenteaba ágilmente entre los recovecos más rebuscados. Cuando parecía que todo ese paseo estaba siendo una excusa de James para mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo más de la cuenta, se pararon de golpe delante de la estatua de Grimhelda la Coja. Lily había escuchado hablar de los pasadizos que llevaban afuera del castillo infinidad de veces, pero, obviamente, nunca había empleado ninguno. A pesar de estar a punto de romper las reglas —aproximadamente, unas ochocientas—, sintió un ramalazo de adrenalina que le impulsaba a pasar por el hueco, que había abierto James a los pies de la vieja bruja, sin mirar atrás.

—Las damas primero —anunció el chico, con un aspaviento.

— _Lumos_.

Salió de debajo de su escondite y se dejó caer por el tobogán de piedra que vislumbraba con la punta de la varita. La caída fue inesperada y le dolió en el trasero. Por suerte, lo único que había cogido al salir de la Sala Común era la varita, y la llevaba firmemente agarrada en la mano, a salvo de golpes y roturas que pudiesen arruinar sus EXTASIS. James aterrizó limpiamente a su lado y se sacudió la tierra que se había adherido a sus vaqueros.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Entera? He oído el golpe y tu maldición.

—Cierra el pico y guíame, Potter.

El chico rió.

—Eso es un sí.

Sin pedir permiso, sin decir nada, pasó el brazo por los hombros de Lily despreocupadamente. Y ella no se quejó, porque estaba a gusto. Parecía un gesto muy natural entre ellos, sobre todo ahí, a oscuras. Ya no estaban en el castillo, a la vista de todos los estudiantes y de sus chismorreos y, de alguna forma, la pelirroja quería el contacto de James a través de la chaqueta de cuadros de Marlene.

El camino no fue demasiado largo, o al menos no se lo pareció a ninguno de los dos, a pesar de transcurrirlo en absoluto silencio. Durante los siete años que conocía a Potter, Lily nunca había estado tanto tiempo a su lado sin escucharle decir ni una sola palabra. De vez en cuando, miraba de reojo al chico, para ver si su mudez se debía a algún malestar, y lo único que encontraba era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, feliz, que se le contagiaba de inmediato.

—¿Preparada? Ya hemos llegado —anunció James, a los pies de unas escaleras metálicas bastante oxidadas.

—¿Por qué huele a moho? —preguntó Lily, arrugando la nariz y apuntando con la varita alrededor para investigar el entorno—. ¿Estamos en una alcantarilla? Potter...

—¡No! —se apresuró a contestar él, con las manos en alto. En la penumbra, incluso con la tenue luz que emanaban ambos, la pelirroja vio que estaba enrojeciendo—. Es decir, sí. Pero está abandonada. Por aquí ya no pasa flujo. Créeme, la hemos usado durante años y es completamente segura y limpia. Confía en mí.

Lily sonrió al pasar a su lado para subir por la escalera.

—Si no confiase en ti, no estaría aquí, rompiendo las reglas, ¿no crees?

La tapa de hierro cedió con sorprendente facilidad cuando la pelirroja la empujó hacia arriba. El ruido que hizo al raspar el asfalto rompió el silencio en que se encontraba Hogsmeade. En los cuatro años que llevaba visitándolo los sábados, nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo y desangelado. La bruma de la noche impedía que los Gryffindor pudiesen ver más de dos pasos por delante suyo, y dotaba a la atmósfera de un toque siniestro.

Lily pensó, no sin cierta congoja, que James lo hacía a posta para que se abrazase a él en caso de miedo. Cosa que no iba a ocurrir, ni en un millón de años.

El chico, sin embargo, no se acercó a ella más de lo necesario, ahora que estaban al aire libre, y dirigió sus pasos hacia un local que provocaba sentimientos contradictorios en la pelirroja. Por una parte, sentía ternura por aquel escaparate lleno de lazos y conejitos y girasoles. Le sacaba una sonrisa; su parte blanda chillaba por una cita ahí. Por otra, era _demasiado_. _Demasiado repulsivo._ Arrugó la nariz y miró a Potter, que observaba la cerradura con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Madame Pudipié? —inquirió, en un susurro, como si la dueña de la tetería fuese a salir en cualquier momento a pedirles explicaciones—. No te veía de esos.

—Madame Pudipié —asintió James, con una enorme sonrisa—. Soy de esos. Y tú también, Evans. Se te ha iluminado la mirada al ver el letrero.

La chica chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo el frío nocturno calándole a través de la chaqueta. Solo cuando Potter sacó la varita, se percató de lo que estaban a punto de hacer: iban a allanar una propiedad privada —dudaba que Madame Pudipié hubiese dado permiso al Gryffindor para llevar a Lily en medio de la noche—. Se reprendió mentalmente por haber estado tan absorta en otras cosas, como el cambio en la forma de caminar de James (más tranquilo, más ingrávido, como si flotase a cada paso), el brillo que habían adquirido sus ojos desde que habían entrado en el pasadizo (y que Lily podía percibir incluso a oscuras) o los gestos nerviosos que hacía con las manos (como si no pudiese contener su emoción).

Había fijado tanto su atención en Potter que su cerebro no había procesado que una cita en Hogsmeade significaría por descarte algo ilegal. Y, para cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Veamos... _Alohomora._

—¡James!

La puerta cedió con un chasquido sordo y el chico miró a Lily, confuso. La mano de la pelirroja se quedó suspendida en el aire unos segundos, antes de caer resignada y toparse con la muñeca de él.

Era allanamiento, pero también había sido una escapada fuera del toque de queda y aquello no había parecido importarle. ¿Iba a arruinarle ahora la cita que parecía haber preparado con tanto esmero? Cerró los ojos y esbozo una leve sonrisa. Si había llegado tan lejos —a pesar de saber de antemano que también rompía las reglas con los Merodeadores. Pero en esa ocasión era diferente, ella lo sabía— por Lily, la Gryffindor tenía claro que lo único que podía hacer era tragarse su devoción por las normas y dejar libre esa faceta suya que tanto ansiaba alejarse de la rectitud por unos instantes.

—Volveremos antes de las tres, ¿vale? —pidió Lily, entrando a la tetería y aspirando el olor a flores frescas—. Mañana hay Historia de la Magia a primera hora.

—Claro —murmuró James, colocando las manos en los hombros de ella, a su espalda.

La pelirroja pudo sentir su sonrisa antes de que le diese un beso en la mejilla.

 _¿Que por qué acepté salir con James Potter después de Pociones_? Lily ladeó la cabeza, viendo cómo el chico manipulaba la tetera detrás de la barra. El olor de la infusión de jazmín, su preferida, llegó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba sentada. _Porque estoy completa, absoluta e indudablemente colgada de él._

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

Tantas veces he imaginado su primera cita que ya no sé lo que es headcanon y lo que no. De todas formas, ¿por qué no tener varias versiones? Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
